


Fight it, it won't matter in the end.

by berserkishard



Category: Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Bound, Chains, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Frank Castle angry and not giving up, Hospitals, M/M, Sex Toys, held captive, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkishard/pseuds/berserkishard
Summary: After the violent death of Rawlins, Frank Casle had passed out.Billy Russo, once Frank's best friend, used that chance to take Frank with himkeeping him chained up and captive all for himself, to use him as he pleases.He will make Frank Castle his, aware of the danger the other man possesses.Frank Castle, the Punisher, doesn't like that one bit. So he fights it, every step of the long and painful way.





	Fight it, it won't matter in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm German, so I'm very sorry for all the mistakes I have surely made!:)  
> ( And also for all the wrong commas, in German we put them everywhere, it feels so strange not doing that in english so I still put them everywhere...xD)  
> I love the Punisher I read all of the comics and loved the Netflix series. It was far better than I thought that it would be!:D  
> I also loved the way Billy Russo was portrayed and the death scene of Rawlins and the "I'm home" was absolutely stunning!  
> I didn't really like the ending but they had to somehow create Jigsaw so I'm not that sad;D  
> But I like my version even more, Frank Castle in Billy Russo's hands is something I would have loved to see. :DD  
> So here it is, I hope you enjoy it and if you don't want to read something like this, please don't.:)  
> There will be more chapters in the future, this is just the beginning...:)

_„God damn Frankie. I love to watch you work.”_

Frank was spitting blood, lying on the cold ground next to Rawlins, looking up at the ceiling, feeling his heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst soon.

His whole body was humming with adrenaline, the high of it slowly decreasing, leaving his body with only one thing: pain. Even if Frank had been on the verge of death too many times in the past, this was a new kind of pain, it left him breathless. He felt exactly how his blood was leaving his body. He knew that it was too much blood and too much pain to fall asleep now, but his body wanted to do nothing but shut down, to fall into a deep, dark sphere where nothing hurt anymore, where he could see Sarah again.

He hadn’t really listened to Billy’s words, the blood in his ears too loud and deafening to let any other sounds in.

He thought about the way Billy had looked at him, right before he had gauged Rawlins’ eyes out, how he had given him his silent agreement to get rid of the bastard. Frank had wanted that approval, it was his tribute to the old Billy he had known once, the Billy he would have given his life for. Even if that man was long gone.

Suddenly he heard screams and gunshots, somewhere in his pain fogged mind the picture of Madani appeared. _Homeland is here._

Frank didn’t really care about that realization, he was somewhere else, not caring about what was going on outside. Then he heard someone cursing and yelling orders. He felt strong, brutal hands picking his wrecked body up and then he was carried out of the room where he had lost so much blood.

Even now he tried to fight, he knew that it was bad that he was carried away before homeland security had entered the room, but before he could do anything else but lifting one hand, he was hit on his head already suffering from multiple curcussions and finally blacked out.

 

 

Billy looked down on the unconsious man, thinking about what had happened the last hours. Frank had killed Rawlins, someone Billy thought he would kill some day. But it had been Frank who had done it, it was Frank that had killed the only man that had any details on Billy’s dark past and could use to destroy the life Billy had built himself. It was nostalgic to see Frank like this, covered in blood, face for once almost relaxed. Since he had found out about Billy’s role in the death of his family Frank had always the look of murder and betrayal on his face, something that didn’t seem to fit with the image Billy had of Frank.

He let his hand wander through the short strands of Frank’s hair, loving how the man couldn’t do anything against it. It had been a close call to get Frank out of that damn room and away from the advancing homeland agents. If he hadn’t ordered his men to plant explosives on the doors, he wouldn’t have had a chance to get away, especially with Frank.

He didn’t know why exactly he had taken the bleeding man with him, but something inside him wanted the man, wanted to make sure he would be okay, that he was cared for after what had been done to him.

Billy thought back to the moments where Rawlins had hit Frank, how he wanted the man to stop, suddenly experiencing feelings that he hadn’t felt in a long while. He hadn’t wanted Rawlins to hurt Frank. While Billy didn’t care what happened to anyone but himself normally, those feelings felt foreign and strange, but also so very true.

He wanted to possess Frank, he wanted to own the man, to make him his. He knew that that wouldn’t be easy, with Frank nothing was ever easy, but he also knew that somewhere deep inside, that was what he wanted. He thought about his mother, how she laid in that damn hospital bed, her head filled with the fear of him. How he wanted to possess her too, to make her love him and be thankful for him. He knew that that would probably never happen. He looked down at Frank and had to surpress a smile.

Somehow he always knew how to pick the wrong people to get appreciation and love from.

He heard Frank coughing up blood and ordered his men to drive faster, he couldn’t have his only friend dying just because he was too slow to get him help. Well, Frank wouldn’t exactly agree on them being friends, Billy shot that one out of the window the moment he had shot at Frank in the staircase, but it was still somehow true to him.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes, the day had been too long for his liking. Tomorrow he would pick up what Rawlins had left, knowing that he could do without the man, maybe even better than with the annoying bastard in his way. This was Billy’s kingdom now and no one would get in his way.

 

 

When Frank woke up it was with a shout and the feeling of having to defend himself from someone. He looked around wildly when he noticed that his hands and feet were bound, the bindings keeping him down when he had tried to get up. He was in some kind of a hospital room, machines were beeping, the walls were white and his bed was like the regular hospital beds. He looked around for any kind of weapon but came up empty. Who had brought him here? He was sure that it hadn’t been homeland, when he tried to remember what had happened after he had killed Rawlins there was only black. But his instincts told him that it wasn’t safe. Only one possible explanation entered his still foggy mind: Billy.

He snarled knowing instantly that this was Billy’s doing, the room even smelled like him. As if to agree to his assumption, the door to his room opened and Billy came in, wearing his expensive suit and shining shoes, his hair combed back and shining as well. He growled, the sight of his once best friend reminding him of the man’s betrayal.

“What am I doing here, Billy!?”

It was rather a demand than a question, Frank entirerly too angry to care about staying calm.

Billy closed the door behind him, turning around to face Frank, sparing him a look of slight amusement.

“Well, you have been sleeping for the last three days, seems like your body needed the rest. You’re in a hospital, well, it kind of is one.”

Frank didn’t know what he had to imagine about that kind of hospital but there were thousands of other questions that he wanted anwers to.

“And why the fuck am I here? And why am I still alive? Don’t you have everything you wanted? I even took care of Rawlins for you.”

Billy had the nerve to sit down on his bed, still smiling at Frank. Frank tested his bindings, if he could he would have made sure to throw Billy off the bed.

“Yes, I have everything I wanted, with Rawlins out of the way everything goes even smoother than before, so I’ll have to thank you for that. And to why you’re still alive... well, let’s just say that you are still important to me. You are at least the only person that means anything to me and just thinking about loosing you... I didn’t like it, so I took you here to let you heal.”

Frank stared at him, inside he was screaming at Billy’s words, how could the man say something like that to his face after everything he had done?! Frank felt the anger rise again and since he couldn’t move anything but his head he used his only working weapon to show his disgust. He spitted at Billy.

He knew that it was a childish move, he would have rather taken a knife and ripped Billy open, making him pay for the loss of Frank’s wife, daughter and son, but it was the only way to show exactly how he felt about this whole situation.

The spit had landed on Billy’s face, the man didn’t even flinch when it had. The only thing he did was calmly take out a napkin and wipe the offending fluid off.

Frank stared at him, his expression showing exactly what he thought about the other man, pure and utter hatred.

“Oh Frank, you don’t know what that stare is doing to me! Careful, or I’ll have to show you.”

Frank’s eyes widened, never had he thought of Billy that he could be perverse, at least not towards men.

“Try to do anything and I will show _you_ what I can do to you.”

He uttered the words in total disgust, they were dripping of rage and hatred.

Billy leaned in closer, his eyes shining with slight danger and something else Frank didn’t want to identify.

“Don’t promise what you can’t keep.”

The words were calmly spoken, almost only a whisper, but they had the same effect on Frank if they had been screamed in to his face, he flinched back, showing weakness for only a second and regretting it instantly when the emotions in Billy’s eyes got stronger. Danger was joined by possessiveness and lust.

 

Billy loved the way Frank had flinched back, the small act of unintended submission doing things to his cock he never had felt before. He wondered why he felt like this, why Frank affected him this way. Well the man had always been important to him in some way, but lately his feelings had changed into something else. He knew that he would never get something like love from Frank, that possibility had never really existed. Well, brotherly love he had had, but not the one Billy really wanted. Thinking back, Billy never really had the love he wanted.

Well, too late now to change anything, the present was now and here he was a powerful, rich man with everything anyone could ever wish for. And now he even had Frank.

He knew that keeping the man would be difficult, Frank had a way about getting out of any difficult situation, he had witnessed it often enough in the past. But until Frank was healed a little more, just so that he wasn’t in any life dangering threath anymore, he would have to stay here in this rented hospital. After that Billy could take him to his safe-house, where he had a cell, made for a situation exactly like this was. The nurses in the hospital would not care about their patient, at least not what he said to them, they only cared for the well-being of his body. That was why Billy had chosen this hospital, it was expensive enough, but with the price came the promise of confidentiality. Nothing that Frank would do or say to the nurses would reach the world outside, no one would know that the punisher was being kept here.

No one but him.

Frank was in his hands, forced to do anything he wanted him to do. Of course it wouldn’t be easy to control the dangerous man and it was never wise to underestimate him either, but if he made sure to keep the man chained and tied at all times... Maybe it would work somehow to control him.

He looked at his watch, he had to go now, he still had some loose ends to tie up and Medani to control, also someone had told him that the hacker was still alive, he had to take care of that too. He stared down at Frank, hating that he had to leave the man alone and give him the possibility to escape, but he also had to take care of taking over Rawlins position.

“All right Frank, I’ll be going now.”

He saw the defiant look in Frank’s eyes and knew exactly that the man would try everything to get out of the hospital. He needed something to control him even just a little.

“You know... Before you were brought into the hideout of this Micro guy I found a tape. It showed you inside the guy’s wife’s house. You talked to her, even to her son. I was really touched. Well, I know that it wasn’t just an act of you, I know when you really like someone, you’ve got that special way of touching them then, looking at them in a certain way. And when you kissed... Well, that just proved it to me. So, if you don’t want my guys to get them again you will not try to escape from here. You will remain in this bed, let the nurses treat you. As soon as I hear that you broke out, and trust me I will know that soon enough, my men will kill the wife and her children. It’s not the first familiy that will be killed because of you.”

At his last words Frank’s look could have killed lesser men, but he didn’t answer. If he had, he would have probably lost all of his control, trying to get out of his bindings and strangle the man with his bare hands. How could someone he had considered a friend only months ago, change into this? He couldn’t believe how drastically the man in front of him had changed from the boy he had met while he had been in the army.

His children had played with this man, his wife had cooked for him, he had taken a bullet for him. All of this was so far gone in the past, just like his happy days were. He just couldn’t believe it.

For now he had too. He had to accept that this was Billy now, a perverted, murdering piece of shit. Not his best and almost only friend.

But he also knew that Billy would really kill Sarah and the kids, the cold eyes proved it. Billy was dangerous, even more now, now that he wanted to keep what he had captured. He had always noticed that something inside Billy was broken but he had thought that the days in the army had filled some of the holes. Well, now he knew that that assumption was wrong.

Billy had stood up and kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. Frank sneered, how he hated Billy’s face now, how he hated those cold eyes, only lighting up when they saw him.

“Do you understand Frank, or do I have to prove it to you?”

He gritted his teeth and stared back at Billy, wanting to show the man how he wasn’t intimidated by his threat. Still he knew that he would do anything to prevent the death of Sarah or her kids.

He had to make sure Billy wouldn’t kill him.

“I... understand.”

The words came out slowly and begrudgingly but they had come out.

Billy’s face lighted up upon hearing those words, with it came a rush of positive feelings. He loved how he felt when he had control over Frank, making him do things he didn’t want to. It gave him power, it made him feel superior and in control. He loved it. He thought about the thousands of possibilities he had, how many things he could make Frank do.

He would deal with his work and then come back and start trying them out.

He licked his lips, looking at Frank’s and leaned down. Their lips touched and he placed a kiss on them, then he retreated. Frank’s expression was so full of shock and disgust he had to surpress a laugh. If the man was already this shocked by a simple kiss he wanted to see his face later when they did more satisfying things.

He let his hand run through Frank’s hair, enjoying the helplessness of the other man, how he couldn’t stop him.

Then he leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“You will be mine, Frank Castle, and you will enjoy it.”

Then he left the room, thinking about what he would so later to the bound and helpless man.

He passed by the nurses and smiled politely, he knew that some of them had a crush on him. But he didn't want any of them, he also didn't care for Madani.

All he cared for was Frank Castle. And soon he would make the man his. His polite smile changed into one of lust and possessiveness, only thinking about it made him hard. 

 

_Just wait for it Frank. Soon you'll be mine._


End file.
